


Sometimes We All Need A Little Tenderness...

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ending for Tegan. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes We All Need A Little Tenderness...

Tegan Jovanka had always been the strong one, the brave one... until recently. Recently she had found a reason, a cause, for leaving the TARDIS, sad as she was to let the Doctor go, she needed the freedom. She had sought out Angela for that exact reason, freedom. Angela had suffered at the hands of the Master and yet she was not only gentle and kind, but strong enough to help her when she most needed it. Tegan had not had the strength to knock on the door, choosing instead to ring the doorbell and slump in the doorway. Angela opened the door a bit tentatively. She wasn't expecting anyone and she really couldn't be bothered dealing with a door-to-door salesman today. To this end she had wet her hair and wrapped a towel around it to make it look as if she had just stepped out of the shower, so as to give her and excuse to quickly shoo who ever this was away.

"Sorry I'm just out the shower and I'm....Tegan??"  
"I'm sorry... I just... I needed to see a friendly face."  
Angela opened the door.

"Come in, come in. I'm sorry I thought you were a salesman or something."  
Tegan smiled weakly and dragged herself upright and inside, clearly both exhausted and a little lost in emotional turmoil. Angela quickly shut the door and went and got them both some hot chocolate. Tegan had slumped into a seat, clearly attempting not to cry. Angela soon returned with the hot chocolate she offered Tegan her own mug and sat down beside her sipping hers. Tegan managed only the one sip before having to set the cup down, fearing she'd spill it, the tears coming thick and fast moments later. Angela put her mug down and hugged her making soothing noises with her throat. Tegan had whimpered weakly, burrowing closer, clearly exhausted and yet unable to stop herself crying. Angela stroked her back. Slowly, almost too slowly, Tegan calmed a little, still shivering but quieter, almost relaxed, clearly trusting Angela. Angela kissed her neck softly. Tegan smiled softly. 

"Thank you, I needed that."  
Angela smiled and then kissed her. Tegan responded shyly, looking a little unsure of herself… and starved. Angela picked up Tegan's hot chocolate and helped her drink some of it by holding it to her lips and tipping it into her mouth. Tegan swallowed weakly, clearly choking on it whilst also doing her best to keep it down.  
"Baby girl.... what have you been doing to yourself?"  
"Surviving."

The word was weak and Tegan's eyes closed as she fell still for a few moments, her pain clear even as she fought to continue breathing. A soft knock rang at the door and a note appeared under the door. Angela went and picked up the note sighing as she read it. 

"Silly, silly girl…"

She said softly picking up Tegan and taking her to bed while she cooked her a meal. Tegan had whimpered again as Angela carried her to bed, meek enough to give in to the woman's will, trusting that Angela cared for her, and would help her. Angela finished cooking the meal and brought it up to Tegan on a bed tray. She sat down on the side of the bed and picked up the fork.

"Open your mouth sweetheart."  
Tegan whined softly, but did as she was told. Angela fed Tegan.

 

"Eat baby.... you must eat.... you must…"  
Tegan went along with it, trusting Angela even as her stomach clenched, trying to force her to refuse the food. Angela kept feeding her until she was sure she was accepting the food. Tegan swallowed weakly, clearly unsure if it would stay down but finally wanting it to. Angela kept feeding her though now a bit more slowly. Tegan continued to work on swallowing the food. Angela smiled and stroked her hair and face. Tegan purred meekly.  
"Sweet, sweet girl…."

Angela murred. Tegan smiled softly, almost sadly, curling into Angela's lap meekly, grateful that she had at least one person she could turn to for affection.


End file.
